Lonely Wolf With Fairies
by Arcanis7274
Summary: Après avoir été tué durant la guerre d'hiver, Coyote Starrk accepte l'offre faite par un dieu d'être envoyé dans un autre monde avec Lilynette, un monde où il n'auront plus à vivre seul. pas de romance prévue,Starrk OP, post tour du paradis
1. La fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre

Disclaimer: je ne possède ni Fairy tail ni Bleach.

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima

" Désolé messire Aizen. on dirait que je ne vais pas être en mesure de vous payer ma dette." marmona Starrk alors qu'il chutait après le dernier coup que son adversaire.

À mesure qu'il chutait, ses souvenirs remontaient peu à peu à la surface, il revoyait sa vie, ses compagnons mais surtout il revoyait le jour de la création de sa fraccion, Lilynette et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits tous les deux.

C'est sur ces derniers souvenirs qu'il poussa son dernier souffle. Il disparaissait avec certains regrets, il savait au fond de lui qu'Aizen l'avait recruté parmi les Espadas uniquement du fait de sa puissance et qu'il ne le voyait que comme un outil mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vriament car c'était grâce à cela qu' Aizen qu'il ne conaissait plus la solitude.

À mesure qu'il chutait il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait en fait jamais été seul. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il mourut.

"Lilynette, j'arrive" murmura-t-il avant de fermer ses yeux.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux Starrk n'était plus dans les ruines de la fausse Karakura, au lieu de cela il était entouré par les ténèbres. Pourquoi il était certain d'avoir été tué. peut-être etait-comment les Arrancars mouraient

"Où suis-je, et pourquoi suis-je seul, est-ce que même dans la mort je suis donc condamné à être seul", se demanda-t-il

"**Ah enfin tu es réveillé, c'est pas trop-tôt"**lança une voix grave

"qui est là?"; demanda Starrk, la main sur son zanpakuto depuis qu'il avait entendu cette voix

Soudain, les tênebres convergèrent en un point jusqu'à donner forme à un individu de taille moyenne au cheveux noirs-corbeaux et à la peau aussi blanche que de la craie.

Il portait un costume noir avec un chapeau noir et son visage était caché par un masque semblable à un crâne qui ne laissait voir que des yeux violets qui semblaient vouloir aspirer l'âme de Starrk. Enfin l'individu dégageait une puissance qui semblait être sans fin.

"**Allons, Allons, inutile de dégainer ton sabre je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, seulement pour te poser une question, et de toute façon face à moi ça ne servirait à rien, Coyote Starrk."dit l'individu.**

Starrk comprit qu'il disait la vérité, il relâcha donc la poignée de son sabre et lui demanda "pourrais-je savoir qui tu es et ce que tu veux si ce n'est pas indiscret?"

"**Je suis ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de dieu, tu peux m'appeler Grimm, je trouve que ce nom correspond à mon rôle. Mais passons, il y a plus important que de savoir qui je suis."**lui répondit le dénommé Grimm.

"Très bien, mais avant cela puis-je te poser une question" demanda Starrk.

"**Je t'en prie" répondit le dieu**

"où sommes nous ?" demanda Starrk

"**Nous sommes actuellement dans un espace entre le monde des vivants et le monde des âmes toutes les âmes passent par là pour être réintégrées au cycle de la vie et de la mort et perpétuer l'équilibre de l'Univers. Maintenant réponds à ma question: voudrais-tu avoir une deuxième chance ? Demanda Grimm; **

Le Primera Espada recula, un peu surpris face à cette question, une seconde chance, était-ce vraiment possible pour quelqu'un comme

**Grimm s'empressa d'ajouter "Bien évidemment le monde dans lequel tu te réincarneras sera différent du tien."**

L'Arrancar prit quelques secondes pour réflechir puis répondit à Kami avec une autre question:

"En admettant que cela soit possible, j'ai trois questions: Premièrement, Pourquoi moi? il y a surement des personnes meilleures que moi qui le méritent non, Deuxièment est-ce que Lilynette sera avec moi dans ce nouveau monde et Troisièmement est-ce que dans ce nouveau monde serais-je encore condamné à être seul"

"**Pourquoi t'avoir choisi hein, la réponse est simple: si il y a en effet des gens qui le méritent, je t'estime comme plus méritant que n'importe lequel de ces personnes du fait que tu as passé la majeure partie de ton existence isolé et que ces gens dont je parle ont eu cette chance . Ensuite, Lilynette sera évidemment avec toi dans ce monde puisque vous ne formez qu'un et que vous êtes donc inséparables, et pour finir non tu ne seras pas condamné à la solitude dans le monde où je t'envoie ****c'est une nouvelle vie que je t'offre, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir les mêmes problèmes que dans ton ancienne vie****. Alors acceptes-tu mon offre ?"**

Starrk prit un moment pour réfléchir, un monde où lui et Lilynette n'auraient pas à vivre seul de peur de tuer ce qui s'approcherait du fait de leur puissance démesurée, il ne pouvait pas nier que cela l'intéressait, mais si cela n'était qu'un mensonge? Non! Il voyait mal un dieu faire tout cela pour finalement lui mentir

"Très bien j'accepte ton offre." dit-il finalement au Dieu au masque de mort

"**Parfait" répondit avec joie Grimm; "je vais m'assurer que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix"**

Sur ces mots, les ténèbres entourant les deux personnes commencèrent à se disperser

"**Ah, une dernière chose une fois que tu seras sur ce monde, cherche un endroit appelé Fairy Tail, tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches. Nous n'aurons probablement pas d'autres conversations alors si j'ai une dernière chose à te dire, c'est de profiter de la nouvelle vie qui t'attend et de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs". Ajouta Grimm**

La lumière remplaçèrent d'un coup les ténèbres et Starrk fut aveuglé d'un seul coup.


	2. les débuts dans ce nouveau monde

La lumière remplaçèrent d'un coup les ténèbres et Starrk fut aveuglé d'un seul coup.

"STARRK! Réveille-toi!"Hurla Lilynette à L'arrancar encore une fois endormi.

Constatant que cela n'avait aucun effet, La petite arrancar enfonça ses doigts dans la gorge de l'Espada ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller assez brutalement.

Il toussa un moment avant avant de regarder sa fraccion.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lilynette?"demanda-t-il,légerement irrité

"Pour te réveiller pardi, ca fait bien une heure que j'essaie et rien ne marche alors, je suis passé aux méthodes prouvées comme étant efficaces!" aboya Lilynette.

"Arrète de crier s'il te plaît, tu me casses les oreilles." lui répondit simplement Le Primera Espada avant de commencer

"Comment ca je te casse les oreilles! Attends tu vas voir!"aboya Lilynette avant de lui sauter dessus.

Starrk eut le souffle coupé et, légerement irrité, il colla un coup de tête à sa fraccion, ce qui la fit reculer avec ses mains sur la tête à cause de la douleur.

"MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN? T'AURAIS PU ME FENDRE LE CRANE ABRUTI!"Hurla Lilynette en colère en tenant toujours sa tête avec ses mains à cause de la douleur

"Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que t'étais chiante et que tu faisais trop de bruit. Alors Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer s'il te plaît?"lui répondit Starrk

Lilynette serra les poings, elle était encore un peu énervée mais elle finit par obrempérer et grommela "très bien, je me calme."

Elle se releva pour pouvoir permettre à son partenaire de faire de mê fois qu'il fut debout, Starrk observa l'endroit où lui et Lilynette se trouvaient. C'était une forêt comme il y'en avait des centaines dans le monde des humains: des arbres, des rochers, de la mousse.

Starrk trouva cet endroit assez apaisant du fait du calme qu'il y régnait, cela lui rappelait le silence du Hueco Mundo, mais c'était là seul point commun qu'il trouvait entre les deux endroits, en dehors de cela cette forêt était bien plus acceuillante et chaleureuse comparé au froid et triste désert qu'était le Hueco Mundo.

Une fois qu'il eut observé les alentours, il comprit que lui et Lilynette étaient au milieu de nulle part. Il utilisa le Sonido pour s'élever dans les airs,

Alors qu'il s'élevait Il avait remarqué que l'air était chargé de petites particules d'énergie, mais ce n'était pas de l'énergie spirituelle. Il sentait que cette énergie présentait quelques différences, c'est comme elle se mélait à son reiatsu pour en diminuer la nocivité pour les plus faibles, sans pour autant cacher entièrement le pouvoir que le Primera Espada émettait, et il semblait même qu'elle renforçait certaines de ces capacités.

Après s'être elevé à environ 100 mètres de hauteur, il scruta les environs; devant lui s'étalait une immense forêt et il distinguait très clairement un ensemble d'habitations par-delà la fôret, il en dénombra assez une petite ville, Néanmoins à cette distance il lui était impossible d'avoir plus de détails.

Toutefois il était certain d'une chose: s'il voulait trouver l'endroit dont lui avait parlé Kami, il devait commencer ses recherches en interrogeant des personnes à ce sujet.

Ce faisant une fois qu'il eut terminé sa reconnaissance des lieux il redescendit avec un Sonido qui le fait arriver à coté de Lilynette.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as vu, Starrk?"lui demanda Lilynette

"Il y a une ville, pas très loin, on pourra commencer nos recherches là-bas en interrogeant les habitants",répondit Starrk.

"De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait autre chose de mieux à faire, non?" Ajouta Lilynette

"Mais avant cela je voudrais vérifier un truc", déclara Starrk en s'élevant dans les airs

Une fois qu'il estima être à une bonne distance en l'air. Il prononca "Cero" aussitôt une sphère d'énergie bleue se forma devant lui et explosa, libérant une vague d'énergie qui fila vers la forêt . l"explosion qui suivit l'impact de l'énergie souffla plusieurs hectares de forêt et une fois que la fumée consécutive à l'explosion Starrk fut un peu surpris.

Bien sûr il s'attendait à ce que son attaque fasse des dégats, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un simple Cero, même venant de lui, puisse être aussi destructeur, en effet il avait estimé que son Cero détruirait une portion de la forêt.

Toutefois il avait vu juste, l'énergie qu'il ressentait dans l'air s'était rassemblée au moment où il formait son cero et l'avait renforcé en lui procurant bien plus de puissance

"à l'avenir je devrais réduire la puissance de mes ceros si je ne veux pas détruire une ville par inadvertance"pensa Starrk avant de redescendre à l'endroit où se trouvait Lilynette.

"On peut y aller maintenant, Starrk?"demanda Lilynette, légèrement impatiente.

"Oui, c'est bon." répondit L'espada avant de disparaître en un éclair grâce au Sonido.

"Eh, mais. Attends moi, crétin! Tu sais bien que je suis pas aussi douée que toi pour le Sonido"cria La jeune Arrancar avant elle aussi d'y avoir recours et de disparaître elle aussi en un éclair.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent en face de la ville, jetèrent un oeil au panneau qui disait "Bienvenue à Dahlia" et y entrèrent.

À mesure qu'ils progressaient, " tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc de bizarre Starrk?" demanda Lilynette, ."En effet Quelque chose ne colle pas" répondit l'Espada, songeur.

Il réflechissait, déja de ce qu'il pouvait voir la ville n'était pas abandonnée, loin de là même les bâtiments étaient tous en bon voire en excellent état c'était le signe que des gens vivaient toujours ici, mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans les rues et pourquoi aucun magasin n'était-il ouvert, le soleil indiquait qu'on était en début d'après midi, il devrait donc y avoir des gens dans les rues mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Finalement Starrk activa le pesquisa pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un dans la ville. Après avoir lancé sa technique, il finit par trouver une grande concentration d'âmes humaine de faible niveau encerclée par plusieurs dizaines d'âmes qui avaient l'air bien plus fortes. "Lilynette, suis moi je crois avoir repéré des gens"dit-il; Lilynette se contenta d'acquiescer et Ils se dirigèrent, vers l"endroit où il avait senti la concentration d'âmes.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent des gens qui semblaient être les habitants de la ville rassemblés sur une immense place, ils étaient ligotés et entourés par des individus au regard mauvais, qui portant une veste où l'on pouvait voir un Scorpion, parmi eux il pouvait distinguer un homme plus grand et plus imposant que les autres, il avait un visage carré des cheveux rouge carmin et on pouvait voir un sourire cruel dessiné sur son visage ,ses bras étaient couverts par une armure qui semblaient avoir été faits à partir d'ossements. Starrk comprit tout de suite que les habitants étaient pris en otage et que l'homme en question devait être le chef des preneurs d'otages.

Jack était ravi, son plan pour s'emparer de la ville avait parfaitment fonctionné et il avait accés non seulement aux richesses matérielles de la ville, mais en plus il pouvait disposer de la population de Dahlia à son gré.

"J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accroc." Pensa-t-il

Il avait déjà tout prévu, il vendrait les jeunes filles aux trafquants d'esclaves avec qui il était en relation, bien sur il garderait quelques filles pour lui et ses hommes, il enverrait le reste aux travaux forcés pour sa guilde Blood Scorpion. Pour cette journée était parfaite et absolument rien n'aurait put la gâcher .

"le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le derrière de la crémière, je suis gagant sur tous les tableaux,"marmonna t-il tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire cruel.

Puis d'un coup, il remarqua deux personnes dans la rue en face de lui. La première était un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux bruns foncés ondulés allant jusqu'au cou et des yeux gris. il était vetu d'une veste blanche et portait un sabre à sa ceinture, enfin il nota que l'homme portait autour de son coup ce qu'il semblait être une machoire inférieure d'un animal, un loup peut-être.

La deuxième personne était une fille plus petite que l'autre, elle avait des cheveux vert pâle, elle portait une espèce de sous vêtement avec un slip tous les deux blancs, enfin elle portait une espèce de casque qui lui cachait l'œil droit.

Cependant Jack n'était pas perturbé par cet accoutrement des plus extravagants non de là où il était il le voyait très clairement :ces personnes avaient toutes deux un trou, pour l'homme il se situait sur le sternum, pour la fille il se situait un peu au-dessous du nombril.

Néanmoins, Jack arrêta de d'observer les deux individus et demanda, légèrement énervé à l'un de ses hommes « c'est qui ces deux là », « je pensais que vous aviez vérifié la dans les moindre recoins de la ville ? » ajouta-t-il en serrant les poing et en regardant ses hommes .

Sitôt qu'ils virent que leur chef commençait à s'énerver, les autres membres de Blood Scorpions s'empressèrent d'essayer de calmer leur chef.

« Boss, on savait pas qu'il restait encore des gens », lui répondit un subordonné.

« À vrai dire, on a jamais vu ces gens avant, ils étaient pas dans la ville quand on a exécuté le plan. » ajouta un autre membre des Blood Scorpions.

Ces derniers mots éteignirent la colère de Jack, il savait que ses subordonnés n'oseraient pas lui mentir, ils avaient bien trop de peur de lui pour ça. Restait que ces deux-là pouvaient être une menace pour ses projets si ils avertissaient le conseil de la magie. Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser en liberté et puis deux nouveaux prisonniers, c'est commode pour les affaires.

« Capturez les et emmenez les avec les autres » ordonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire cruel.

« À vos ordres Boss »répondirent en chœur 10 membres de Blood Scorpion qui esquissait, eux aussi, un sourire mauvais.

Starrk vit qu'un groupe qui appartenait aux ravisseurs se dirigeait vers lui, il pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils ne venaient pas à leur rencontre avec les meilleures intentions au monde.

« Et vous, rendez vous et on ne sera pas obligé d'en venir aux mains ! » leur lança un des hommes sur un ton supérieure un sourie arrogant sur sa face.

« Tu crois peut-être qu'on va se laisser capturer bien gentiment par des troufions de ton calibre ? Laisse moi te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil » rétorqua Lilynette, énervée par l'arrogance de l'homme.

« Toi la mioche, tu la fermes c'est pas à toi que je cause! C'est à l'autre » répliqua l'homme, énervé par l'idée qu'une gamine ose lui parler ainsi.

« Que se passera-t-il si je décline votre proposition » demanda Starrk à celui qui parlait.

« C'est très simple, nous serons contraints d'utiliser la force pour vous capturer, et malheureusement quand les gens résistent on a beaucoup de mal à se retenir, il faut nous comprendre en résistant vous osez vous opposez à nous et dans ce cas là il faut bien montrer aux serviteurs ce qui arrive à ceux qui se rebellent » répondit-il avec le même sourire tandis que les autres esquissent à leur tour un sourire mauvais.

« je dois donc dans ce cas décliner votre proposition », déclara Starrk

« Très Bien, à l'assaut les gars, amochez pas trop la fille, faut qu'elle soit présentable au boss » hurla le meneur tandis qu'il se ruait vers Starrk, une épée dans chaque qui le suivaient firent de même.

« Vas-y Starrk ! explose les ! » hurla Lilynette.

« Ça va, ça va j'y vais, inutile de hurler Lilynette » répondit Starrk sur un ton las.

Starrk plus ennuyé qu'autre chose par la situation, poussa un soupir de lassitude, et utilisa le sonido, ce qui le fit disparître instantanément. Les membres de Blood Scorpion furent complètement surpris par cette soudaine disparition, 10 secondes plus tard L'Espada réapparut derrière le groupe de Blood Scorpion. Tandis que ceci s'effondraient comme des poupée de chiffons, sans avoir eu la moindre chance de contre-attaquer.

Tous ceux qui avaient vu la scène, habitants comme ravisseurs n'en revenaient pas, ils regardaient Starrk avec leurs bouches grande ouverte comme si leurs mâchoires allait se décrocher. Le seul à avoir l'air calme, c'était Jack.

Et encore il avait été surpris par la vitesse de L'Espada. Cependant cela ne changeait rien, cet homme avait osé se dresser contre lui et il allait le lui faire regretter.

« Vous autres ! » Hurla-t-il à ses hommes, « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, tuez les tous les deux, ils nous ont défié et personne ne défie Blood Scorpion ! ».

à ses mots, les hommes de Jack sortirent de leur stupeur et chargèrent, toutes armes sorties en direction de Starrk et Lilynette.

Starrk était de plus en plus lassé par la situation, aussi il décida d'en finir et vite avec ceux qui lui fonçaient dessus. Lui et Lilynette utilisèrent le Sonido pour réapparaître en plein milieu de Blood Scorpion, ces derniers, dès qu'il le revirent abattirent leurs armes sur Starrk mais au lieu de lui infliger des dégâts, les épées et les haches ricochèrent ou se brisèrent comme si elles frappaient un mur d'acier et ce, sans même déchirer les vêtements de L'Espada.

Starrk attrapa une lame et frappa son porteur au niveau du ventre, l'enoyant s'écraser dans un mur un peu plus loin, un autre tenta avec plusieurs de ses partenaires d'attaquer Starrk par plusieurs côtés en même temps mais celui ci l'avait vu venir et se plaça derrière l'un des attaquants avec le Sonido si bien qu'il s'empalèrent les uns les autres.

Lilynette, quant à elle fila un coup de boule un l'un des membres de Blood Scorpion, lui cassant le nez et le mettant K.O par la même occasion, un autre tenta de l'attaque par derrière mais Lilynette esquiva et lui colla son poing droit en plein dans la mâchoire, le faisant mettant K.O.

Les membres de Blood Scorpion hallucinaient, ils étaient en train de se faire battre pas un gamine qui avait tout au plus 14 ans et par un homme qui avait l'air d'être lassé de se battre.

Et c'était effectivement le cas, après avoir mis K.O son 10ème adversaire, Starrk en eut marre. Il libéra son reiatsu, la pression de lui s'évanouissent, écrasés par la puissance de L'Arrancar

Jack bouillait de rage, sa guilde qui comptait plus d'une centaine de membres venaient de se faire complètement écraser par les deux inconnus en moins de 5 minutes. . Et en plus de cela ils ne semblaient même pas fatigués, l'homme semblait même plus ennuyé qu'autre chose en fait. Il refusait de voir ses plans anéantis ainsi.

Les Habitants de la ville, quant à eux n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Blood Scorpion était une guilde clandestine extrêmement dangereuse et pourtant ils n'avaient pas tenu 5 minutes face aux 2 nouveaux venus

« Très Bien » marmonna Jack passablement énervé. « Puisqu'il faut que je fasse tout moi même. ». deux cercles magiques apparurent sur l'armure de ses bras et il s'avança en direction des deux arrancars avec l'intention de les écraser.

Starrk avait remarqué que celui qui semblait être le chef des bandits s'avançait dans sa direction et qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout, il avait également noté qu'une sorte de cercle était apparu à coté de chacun de ses bras.

« Vous deux, donnez moi vos noms pour que je puisse les inscrire sur ce qui vous servira de tombe »Hurla Jack avec un sourire cruel sur son visage.

« Tu crois peut-être que tu nous fais peur le naze, y'a pas moyen, C'est toi qui va finir dans un cercueil, Starrk vas y, explose le ! »Hurla Lilynette, énervée par l'attitude de Jack.

« Lilynette, tu peux te calmer s'il te plaît, tu me casses les oreilles. » demanda Starrk à sa partenaire.

« Je me calmerai quand tu l'auras explosé, arrête d'être aussi mou bordel ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Lilynette, cette fois-ci énervée par la paresse de l'Espada.

Et ils recommencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude.

Jack observait la scène et il était de plus en plus furieux, non seulement ces deux-là avaient osé le défier lui et sa guilde mais en plus maintenant, ils l'ignoraient.

Il serra les poings et se rua dans leur direction tandis que l'armure autour ses bras se mit à s'enflammer.

« Je vais vous apprendre à oser me défier, misérables insectes ! » hurla Jack

Starrk l'avait remarqué et arrêta sa dispute avec sa fraccion. Ipara l'attaque avec un doigt l'attaque que Jack avait tenté de lui porter et le repoussa en l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus enrager.

« Mâchoire des Enfers ! » Hurla-t-il tandis que les flammes autour de ses bras décuplaient en taille pour former une mâchoire qui enveloppa Starrk et Lilynette pour ensuite se refermer et exploser en faisant trembler les maisons autour.

« Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent me résister. » Déclara Triomphalement Jack, cependant sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se dispersa il s'attendait à voir ses adversaires réduit en cendre ou au moins très gravement brûlé.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua, c'était sa plus puissante attaque et là ses adversaires n'avaient rien, pas la moindre brûlure, c'était comme si ils avaient ignoré l'attaque la seule chose qui avait été détruite était la route autour de ses deux adversaires.

Il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, de la peur, il venait de réaliser qu'il était peut-être le plus fort au sein de sa guilde mais que comparé à ses adversaires actuels il était encore plus faible qu'un insecte et cela le terrifiait.

Alors qu'il restait là pétrifié par la peur il entendit son adversaire lui dire : « Pardonne moi, mais j'aimerais vite en finir ». à peine Starrk eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il disparut grâce au Sonido pour se placer face à Jack et lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le mit. Ensuite une fois qu'il eut rassemblé l'intégralité des membres de Blood Scorpion inconscients, il alla délivrer les habitants avec Lilynette.

**2ème Chapitre terminé, je tiens à préciser que la longueur des chapitres ainsi que le rythme de publication seront irréguliers, donc ne soyez pas surpris si certains chapitres sont moins longs que d'autres. Starrk et lilynette ne seront pas les seuls personnages de Bleach a être inclus mais je garde la surprise de qui sera dans l' ce, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à plus**


	3. Fairy Tail

Les Habitants de Dahlia n'en revenaient toujours pas, Non seulement Blood Scorpion venait d'être entièrement anéantie devant eux mais en plus en moins de 30 minutes, mais en plus ceux qui avaient fait ça avaient également écrasé le maître de cette guilde sans aucune difficulté alors qu'il était plus fort que tous ses subordonnés réunis.

Une fois que tous les habitants furent délivrés,ils se rassemblèrent pour remercier leurs sauveurs, le maire de la ville, un homme de taille moyenne plutôt âgé avec des cheveux gris courts et une petite moustache, s'avança vers le duo d'Arrancars.

« excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je connaître vos noms s'il vous plaît » leur demanda-t-il

« Je suis Coyote Starrk, mais appelez moi simplement Starrk », lui répondit Starrk

« Moi c'est Lilynette Gingerback. » déclara la petite Arrancar

« Tout le monde, voici les sauveurs de notre ville » Cria le maire, « Coyote Starrk et Lilynette Gingerback » Continua-t-il en désignant les deux Arrancars avec sa main tandis que la foule les acclamait et les remerciaient encore une fois »,

une fois que tout cela se fut calmé, le maire s'avança vers la paire d'arrancars :« Pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau, j'aimerais discuter avec vous en privé pourriez vous me suivre, s'il vous plait » leur demanda-t-il

Starrk et Lilynette voyant une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde acceptèrent la demande du maire et le suivirent dans son bureau.

Peu de temps après, Starrk, Lilynette et le vieux maire étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, c'était une pièce de moyenne taille devant eux se trouvait le bureau du maire derrière le bureau qui donnait une bonne vision sur l'ensemble de Dahlia les murs étaient couverts de tableaux représentants les anciens maires de la ville, le reste de la pièce était assez simple. « Prenez un siège je vous en prie » leur dit le maire en désignant deux sièges

« Pour commencer, Merci, merci mille fois pour ce que vous avez fait, toute cette ville a une dette envers vous deux, si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous n'hésiter surtout pas, nous serions ravis de vous aider. », déclara-t-il en souriant.

« Nous cherchons un endroit appelé Fairy Tail, est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où cela se trouve, » demanda Starrk.

Le maire fut quelque peu surpris par la question, Fairy Tail était extrêmement célèbre au sein du Royaume de Fiore, tout le monde connaissait leur réputation. Mais eux, non on dirait qu'il ne connaissaient la guilde que de nom.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, amusé

« en effet nous venons tout juste d'arriver, Lilynette et moi » répondit Starrk au maire.

« je vois, Fairy Tail est une guilde de mages se trouve au sud d'ici dans la ville de Magnolia. »

« Une guilde de mages, c'est quoi ? » demanda Lilynette

Le maire de Dahlia fut encore plus surpris qu'avant et regarda le duo d'un air incrédule, comment pouvaient-ils ignorer ce qu'était une guilde, il y en avait des centaines rien qu'à Fiore.

« une guilde de mages est, comme son nom l'indique une organisation qui rassemble des mages pour qu'ils accomplissent des missions contre une récompense et Fairy Tail en est une, i types de guilde : les guildes officielles qui obéissent aux lois du conseil de la magie, les guildes clandestines qui commettent des actes criminels, et qui sont en conséquence poursuivis par le conseil vous venez d'ailleurs d'en vaincre une et enfin les guildes indépendantes qui, bien qu'elle ne soient pas soumises au conseil, ne sont pas non plus considérées comme criminelles par ce dernier ».Leur expliqua le maire

« D'accord, et, par déduction, j'imagine que ce conseil de la magie que vous avez évoqué est une institution qui régit ces guildes ? » lui demanda Starrk

« En effet, Starrk » répondit le maire

« Et c'est quoi la magie ? » interrogea une nouvelle fois Lilynette.

le maire dévisagea l'Espada et sa fraccion avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce qu'étaient les guildes . « C'est ce que vous avez utilisé contre ces criminels tous les deux ? Non ? », leur demanda t-il, incrédule.

« Tu te gourres, le vieux, on n'a pas utilisé la « magie » dont tu parlespour écraser cette bande d'abrutis », lui répondit Lilynette.

« Surveille ton langage, Lilynette » lui lança Starrk

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Je vous ai vu disparaître puis réapparaître d'un coup et vous avez encaissé un sort extrêmement puissant, et ce sans ciller, ça ne peut pas être autre chose que de la magie ! » lui répondit le maire

« Puisque je te dis qu'on a pas utilisé la magie, t'es sourd où tu le fais exprès »lui rétorqua Lilynette, agacée.

« Excusez là » dit Starrk. « Parfois, elle peut être un peu insolente.

« Toutefois, » poursuivit-il alors que Lilynette fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, « nous ne savons vraiment pas ce qu'est la magie. Est-ce que s'il vous plaît vous pourriez nous expliquer en quoi cela consiste. »

Le maire resta stupéfait avec la bouche qui tombait au sol face aux 2 Arrancars puis finalement reprit ses esprits et voyant que Starrk n'avait pas l'air de mentir leur expliqua :

« la magie est la source de puissance principale des mages, elle permet à ceux-ci, sous forme de pouvoir magique, d'utiliser des sorts qui ont diverses propriétés et qui peuvent utiliser différents éléments, le mage obtient et recharge son pouvoir magique en absorbant de petites particules dans l'air appelées Æthernano, Cependant chaque mage dispose d'un conteneur de magie qui fixe les limites de son pouvoir magique. »

une fois que le vieux maire eut fini son explication, Starrk en déduisit que les particules qu'il avait ressenti et qu'il ressentait encore dans l'air devait être de l'æthernano.

« Si ces particules convergent vers moi, cela veut dire que mon corps a la capacité de les absorber et que cet énergie peut se mêler à mon reiatsu.

De plus si mes suppositions sont bonnes l'aethernano réduit la nocivité de mon reiatsu, ça expliquerait pourquoi encore ce vieil homme est vivant. » pensa-t-il après réflexion

« Et est-ce que tout le monde peut utiliser la magie. » interrogea Starrk

« Non, en fait seulement 10% de la population mondiale peut s'en servir et la ressentir », lui répondit le maire Starrk nota que les jambes du maire commençaient à trembler.

« Comment se fait-il que vous en saviez autant sur la magie » interrogea Starrk

« Oh c'est simple, j'ai été membre d'une guilde de mages à l'époque. » répondit le maire, sur ces mots il leva la main droite et des flammes bleues dansèrent dans le creux de sa main. « Malheureusement » poursuivit-t-il sur un ton légèrement triste, « je dois dire que je suis plutôt faible aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas été capable de défendre cette ville et ces citoyens, heureusement que vous étiez-là. Encore une fois Merci infiniment à vous deux :Starrk et Lilynette. Soit dit en passant, Starrk, je dois dire que tu dégages une aura incroyablement puissante ». une fois qu'il eut fini de leur expliquer la magie ainsi que son fonctionnement le maire leur expliqua également où ils étaient avec une carte

« Y'a pas de quoi » lui répondit joyeusement Lilynette

« Mais, si vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu vaincre une guilde clandestine dans sa totalité rien qu'à vous deux »demanda le maire.

« C'est simple, nous avons utilisé une technique de notre contrée d'origine appelée Sonido, elle permet de se déplacer à une vitesse telle que l'œil humain ne peut suivre »

« je vois, c'est donc pour ça que vous disparaissiez et réapparaissiez aussi soudainement » en déduisit le maire

« En effet » Répondit simplement Starrk.

« J'ai une dernière question si ce n'est pas indiscret : êtes vous humains ? » demanda le maire

« Pas exactement, c'est compliqué », Répondit Starrk.

« Je vois, si vous ne voulez pas répondre je ne vais pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. »,déclara simplement le maire.

« Pourrions nous revenir au sujet de Fairy tail s'il vous plaît » demanda poliment Starrk

« Ah oui en effet, je crains que nous ayons quelque peu dérivé du sujet de base », lui répondit le maire avec un sourire nerveux, « Bien » poursuivit-il « comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, la guilde Fairy tail se situe dans une ville proche d'ici, à Magnolia. »

«Et comment on fait pour rejoindre cette ville ? » lui demanda Lilynette

« Rien de bien compliqué, petite, il suffit que vous suiviez la route au sud de la ville et après quelques jours de marche vous serez à Magnolia ».

« Merci pour votre aide », déclara Starrk, et alors qu'il était sur le point sur point de partir.. Il fut interrompu par le maire :« restez pour cette nuit, tous les deux, et partez demain. »

Starrk voulut décliner, mais le maire poursuivit :

« nous vous devons au moins ça de toute façon, c'est pas comme si la ville allait disparaître du jour au lendemain et puis on veut fêter la défaite de Blood Scorpion, ce serait dommage si ceux qui les ont vaincusne soient pas présents. »

« Une fête ça pourrait être sympa, t'en penses quoi Starrk ? » demanda Lilynette à son partenaire

« Mouais, pas envie » lui répondit mollement l'Espada

« Oh allez quoi pour une fois, qu'on est invité à un truc comme ça, tu vas pas te défiler » lui lança Lilynette. « C'est décidé, on va tous les deux à la fête » déclara Lilynette au maire

« Ne prends pas de décisions à ma place, Lilynette », demanda Starrk à sa partenaire

« Dans ce cas, t'as qu'a être plus réactif, pour une fois que tu peux faire autre chose que dormir tu vas pas t'en priver » lui rétorqua Lilynette d'une voix forte.

« T'es chiante » déclara Starrk à sa partenaire.

« J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER, FUMISTE À LA NOIX ! » hurla Lilynette alors qu'elle se jetait sur Starrk.

Le maire regarda les deux Arrancars se disputer devant lui, un peu surpris de la tournure prise par les événements.

Finalement Starrk s'avoua vaincu et accepta d'aller à la fête. Lilynette poussa un cri de victoire face à son compagnon qui admettait sa défaite.

La fête eut lieu le soir sur la place où Blood Scorpion avait été battue, ces derniers avaient été rassemblés dans un entrepôt , ligotés et surveillés en permanence par plusieurs habitants, leur chef avait été menotté avec de la pierre réfractaire qui l'empêchait de se se servir de sa magie. La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit, durant celle-ci les habitants de Dahlia, adultes comme enfants posèrent plusieurs questions : « d'où est-ce que vous venez ? » « C'était quoi cette magie que vous avez utilisé ? ».

Starrk et Lilynette répondaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en évitant bien sûr de mentionner le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society. De toute façon si ils l'avaient fait il est plus que probable que les habitants ne les auraient pas cru, en même temps on ne pouvait pas leur donner tort. L'existence d'autres mondes, les hollows. Les Shinigami, tout cela aurait été dur à avaler pour des gens normaux.

Au bout d'un moment, Starrk commença à en avoir assez de la fête et utilisa le sonido pour aller s'allonger sur un toit suffisamment loin du bruit et s'endormit.

« Starrk, réveille toi ! » Hurla Lilynette alors qu'elle sautait sur le ventre de l'Espada. Le concerné en eut le souffle coupé et ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard irrité à sa fraccion.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant

« Un peu que ça l'était. T'aurais continué à pioncer sinon ! » rétorqua Lilynette

« T'es vraiment pénible comme réveil » déclara Starrk en baillant

« T'AS DIT QUOI LÀ ? » Hurla Lilynette alors qu'elle commençait par être énervé par le Primera Espada

« et arrête de crier s'il te plaît, c'est chiant » demanda Starrk, irrité

« TU VAS VOIR TA TÊTE! » Hurla Lilynette en se jetant sur son partenaire, le visage rouge de colère.

Starrk fut déséquilibré et tomba du toit où il s'était reposé. Les deux Arrancars s'écrasèrent dans la rue en soulevant un nuage de poussière

Starrk n'avait rien à cause de la chute à part un picotement au dos au moment d'heurter le sol, de toute façon il ne voyait pas comment une chute pareille aurait pu le blesser, en revanche Lilynette avait eu moins de chance, sa tête avait heurté le sol de plein fouet. Bien que cela ne risquait pas de la blesser, ça faisait quand même sacrément mal. Cependant la douleur calma La petite Arrancar.

15 minutes plus tard après avoir verifié qu'il ne leur manquait rien et avoir dit au revoir aux habitants, le duo d'Arrancars était à la sortie sud de la ville, d'après ce que leur avait dit le maire il fallait suivre la route pendant quelques jours jusqu'à atteindre Magnolia, ville dans laquelle se trouvait Fairy Tail qui était l'objectif du duo. Cependant si le trajet prenait plusieurs jours à pied, pour des Arrancars sachant parfaitement employer le sonido, cela ne prendrait au pire que 4 heures. Sur ces pensées, Starrk et sa fraccion disparurent en battement de cil sous les yeux ébahis des habitants de la ville de Dahlia.

6h plus tard

les deux Arrancars s'arrêtèrent sur une colline surplombant leur destination, ils avaient dû s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour laisser le temps à Lilynette de récupérer, cette dernière avait beau être issue de Starrk elle était loin d'avoir la puissance ou l'endurance du Primera Espada. C'était une ville plus grande que Dahlia, avec une architecture européenne classique. La ville était coupée à plusieurs endroits par un fleuve. Starrk remarqua deux édifices de la ville qui se démarquaient clairement : le premier était une cathédrale ornée de nombreuses gravures, l'édifice était assez impressionnant même de loin. Le deuxième édifice attira davantage l'attention de L'Espada et de sa fraccion, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment assez imposant ressemblant à un château, un étendard était exposé sur la façade, du fait de l'endroit où il était Starrk ne pouvait pas le distinguer clairement.

Une fois que Lilynette eut récupéré ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la ville. Starrk remarqua qu'ils attiraient l'attention des passants, sûrement du fait de l'accoutrement de Lilynette qui était loin d'être ordinaire. En chemin ils interrogèrent un passant pour savoir où était leur destination :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où trouver fairy tail »

« Bien sûr, le bâtiment de Fairy Tail se trouve au bout de la grande rue,prenez la prochaine rue à droite et vous y arriverez, vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez c'est l'énorme bâtiment tout au bout »répondit l'homme interrogé

Starrk le remercia poliment et Lilynette et lui se dirigèrent vers Fairy Tail.

_Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail_

C'était une journée habituelle : la majorité des membres étaient dans une mêlée générale les uns contre les autres, Cana était au Bar encore en train de boire, pus loin on pouvait voir des équipes comme Wakaba et Macao, les Shadow Gears ou encore le duo de Tireurs Alzack et Bisca vaquer à leurs occupations, Mirajane remplissait son rôle de barmaid en souriant comme à son habitude,il y a avait même de nouvelles têtes : Juvia Lockser et Gajeel Redfox, tous deux venaient de L'ancienne ennemie de Fairy Tail Phantom Lord, si Juvia avait été acceptée sans trop de vagues, c'était en revanche loin d'être le cas pour Gajeel, en effet beaucoup de personnes se souvenaient de ce qu'il avait fait et lui en tenaient rancune.

Natsu et son équipe n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur vacances à Akane Beach. Ce qui faisait que la guilde était un peu plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée

Makarof Dreyar, le 3ème maître de Fairy Tail, assis sur la rambarde de l'étage regardait les membres de la guilde, un peu déprimé par le manque de maturité et les destructions récentes causées par les membres de sa guilde, Cependant, il restait très fier de sa guilde, et de la grande famille que formait Fairy Tail, malgré l'immaturité de certaines personnes comme Natsu.

Il remarqua que la porte s'ouvrait, mais qu'elle s'ouvrait normalement, ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais avec les excités qui constituaient Fairy Tail, Cependant le plus étrange était à venir : quand la porte s'ouvrit deux inconnus entèrent : l'un était un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux bruns coupés-courts et des yeux gris, il était vétu d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon blanc, portait un sabre à la ceinture et autour de son cou il y'avait une sorte de machoîre inférieure.

L'autre était une jeune fille avec des yeux roses, des cheveux verts pâles, elle portait des vêtements assez révélateurs et portait sur la tête une sorte de casque qui lui couvrait la son œil gauche.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas cela qui surprit Makarof. En effet il remarqua quelque chose normalement impossible pour un être humain : la jeune fille avait un trou au milieu du ventre et l'homme quant à lui en avait au-dessus du sternum. Étant assez intrigué il se décida à aller à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il aux nouveaux venus

« Nous sommes bien à Fairy Tail ? » lui demanda l'homme

« Oui, pourquoi cela », demanda Makarof

« En fait, on voudrait la rejoindre », lui répondit la fille

« Je vois, je vois » marmonna Makarof.

« Pourrais-je connaître vos noms » continua-t-il

« Coyote Starrk, mais Starrk suffira » répondit simplement l'ancien Espada

« Lilynette Gingerback » répondit la fraccion

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Starrk

« Je suis Makarof Dreyar, 3ème maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail, enchantés de faire votre connaissance » déclara Makarof

Cette déclaration surprit quelque peu le duo d'Arrancars

« Cependant, bien que je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas accepter, j'aimerais parler avec vous deux en privé » poursuivit-il.

« Très bien si cela nous permet d'entrer dans la guilde, c'est d'accord » répondit Starrk

Sur ces mots le vieil homme suivi par les duo d'Arrancars se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Makarof.

_Dans le bureau du maître de guilde_

Une fois qu'ils furent tous le trois installés, la discussion débuta :

« Rien ne sortira de cette pièce » demanda Starrk en regardant Makarof

« Non, vous avez ma parole. » répondit Le maitre

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous voudriez rejoindre ma guilde » continua Makarof

« C'est simple, » répondit Starrk, « pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de la solitude »

Makarof fut quelque peu surpris par cette réponse, habituellement ceux qui rejoignaient le faisaient du fait de la réputation de la guilde. Mais cette homme non.

« comment ça, pour ne plus être seul, explique moi mon garçon » demanda Makarof à Starrk.

« Durant une bonne partie de ma vie j'ai été forcé de rester seul du fait que ma puissance était telle que tous ceux qui étaient faibles mouraient si ils s'approchaient de moi, en désespoir de cause j'ai séparé mon âme et j'ai crée ainsi Lilynette. Ce que nous souhaitons tous les deux c'est pouvoir sortir de cette solitude et trouver des compagnons » Expliqua-t-il en désignant Lilynette

« C'est vrai, à l'origine Starrk et moi ne formions qu'une seule et même personne. »Confirma Lilynette.

Makarof était un peu sceptique vis-à-vis de cette histoire mais quand il regarda l'ancien Espada dans les yeux, il y vit de la sincérité mélée à de la tristesse . Il comprit alors que les deux Arrancars ne lui mentaient pas et que c'était la vérité. À cet instant, Makarof ressentit de la compassion à l'égard du duo.

« Très bien » dit-il « je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous intégriez Fairy Tail, si vous cherchez des compagnons, vous êtes tombés au bon endroit » déclara-t-il

« Maintenant, venez, il faut que je vous présente à la guilde » poursuivit-il en se levant de son siège

Makarof rouvrit la porte et se plaça sur la rambarde du premier étage suivi par Starrk et Lilynette

« ÉCOUTEZ-MOI » Hurla-t-il d'une voix amplifié par la magie

d'un coup tous s'arrêtèrent d'un coup pour regarder le maître de Fairy Tail et les deux Arrancars qui se tenaient derrière lui.

« à compter d'aujourd'hui, la guilde compte deux nouveaux membres » poursuivit-il en désignant les deux Arrancars « Voici Coyote Starrk et Lilynette Gingerback, maintenant il faut fêter ça » annonça-t-il d'un ton joyeux

**Voila ca y'est le chap 3 est fini, j'espère que cela vous plaira sur ceux au revoir**


	4. Première mission et nouvelles rencontres

Primera mission et complication

"Vous venez d'où ?"

"Un endroit appelé Las Noches"

"Jamais entendu parler." déclara Macao tandis que les autres membres hochèrent la tête.

"Normal, c'est assez peu connu et c'est sur un autre continent."lui répondit Starrk

"pourquoi vous avez des trous dans le corps?"demanda Levy

"C'est une malédiciton qui vient de notre lieu d'origine et qui est incurable" Lui répondit Lilynette, un peu nerveuse de par la question posée.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Starrk et Lilynette était arrivés et qu'ils avaient intégrés

Fairy Tail, Starrk avait voulu sa marque de couleur noire sur sur l'épaule droite tandis que Lilynette avait pris une marque de couleur verte et sur son bas ventre en dessous de son trou de hollow, par ailleurs elle avait également changé de vêtements pour moins attirer l'attention et pour cacher son trou de hollow nettement moins dissimulable que celui de Starrk, elle avait opté pour une chemise blanche, une veste noire et pour un pantalon beige déchiré au niveau des genoux.

Les deux avaient des opinions différentes vis-à-vis de Fairy Tail

De son côté Starrk trouvait l'animation générale pénible, du fait de sa tendance à faire des siestes assez souvent, le bruit le dérangeait, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, et puis d'une certaine manière il préferait peut être cette animation et ce bruit continuel à la quiétude morbide de Las Noches il s'était même surpris à moins dormir et à davantage parler avec les membres de la guilde.

Lilynette, quant à elle était plus que ravie d'être dans un endroit comme celui-ci, elle ne regrettait absolument pas le Hueco Mundo, elle préferait très clairement Fairy Tail à son Las Noches du fait de l'animation qui y était permanente et quelle n'avait pas à rester loin des autres de peur de les tuer, Sur ce point là Starrk rejoignait l'avis de sa fraccion.

Néanmoins, c'était bien beau d'être dans une guilde, mais Starrk avait désormais besoin de quelque chose dont il avait seulement entendu parler au Hueco Mundo: de l'argent. En effet les Arrancars de l'armée d'Aizen, bien qu'ils en aient entendu parler avec Tosen, Ichimaru ou lors d'incursions dans le monde humain, sauf que les Arrancars n'utilisaient pas ce concept purement humain vu qu'ils s'estimaient supérieurs à ces derniers à tort ou à raison et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait ne serait-ce que le principe d'échange au Hueco Mundo, la seule loi qui y régnait c'était celle du plus fort

Or, Starrk et Lilynette n'étaient plus du tout au Hueco Mundo et de ce fait ils allaient devoir s'adapter à leur nouveau monde en en suivant les règles. Cela ne dérangeait pas plus Starrk que Lilynette, qui de toute façon n'avaient jamais aimé cette règle qui était en partie la cause de leur solitude, en revanche ce qui posait problème maintenant, c'était qu'il leur fallait de l'argent rien que pour avoir un endroit où dormir (Jusqu'ici, les deux Arrancars avaient dormi principalement sur des toits et s'étaient fait expulser quand les propriétaires les avaient découvert).

En bref il leur fallait un logement et pour avoir un logement il leur fallait de l'argent.

Seulement un problème majeur était présent: non pas que Starrk n'avait aucun moyen de gagner de l'argent, il y avait les missions sur le tableau de la guilde, c'est juste que jusqu'ici il avait eu une flemme de tous les diables à prendre une mission et à l'accomplir. Cependant après ces 3 jours Lilynette en avait eu assez de l'attitude de son partenaire.

"Starrk, BOUGE TOI BORDEL, TU VAS PRENDRE ET ACCOMPLIR UNE MISSION TOUT DE SUITE." Hurla Lilynette à son compagnon.

"la flemme."répondit Starrk en baîllant.

"M'EN COGNE, LÈVES-TOI ET VITE, ON VA FAIRE UNE MISSION." lui rétorqua sa partenaire qui commençait légérement s'énerver de l'attitude de l'ex Espada

"Et puis, sans argent je crois qu'on ira pas bien loin ici."continua-t-elle

"C'est pas faux". lâcha Starrk après avoir réflechi un moment.

Il se leva Alors et alla chercher du côté du tableau de missions, au bout d'un moment il finit par trouver une mission qui avait l'air intéressante: il s'agissait d'aller protéger le chargement d'un train partant de Magnolia jusqu'à son arrivée à Crocus, la récompense était de 875000 joyaux, le commanditaire était un certain Armando Ogras.

"Mirajane, Lilynette et moi on prend cette mission" annonca Starrk à la barmaid.

"Ok, c'est noté Starrk je préviens le commanditaire."lui répondit Mirajane en souriant.

Là-dessus les deux Arrancars quittèrent pour se diriger la gare où les attendait leur employeur.

30 minutes plus tard, il étaient à la gare, voyant qu'il n'avait qu'un train et que celui-ci selon le panneau partait pour Hargeon ils en déduisirent que c'était le leur et le longèrent jusqu'a atteindre le wagon de marcahndises où le lieu de rendez vous avaient été fixé et où leur employeur.

Ogras était un homme de taille moyenne,il avait de l'embonpoint,Des cheveux et une moustache bruns foncés, un petit nez et un visage maigre qui contrastait avec son corps. Il portait un costume blanc et avait à sa main une canne avec pommeau en or et qui semblait représenter un serpent. À ses cotés se trouvait un homme plus grand que lui, il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, portait des lunettes, un uniforme de majordome et affichait un air assez sérieux

Starrk s'avança et se fit arrêter par le majordome

"Halte-là, qui êtes vous et que voulez vous à monsieur Ogras"demanda-t-il aux deux Arrancars d'une voix froide

"Nous sommes les mages envoyés par Fairy Tail pour la mission vous avez dû être prévenu il me semble". Lui répondit Starrk.

"Ah fort bien, fort bien" répondit Ogras "pourrais-je connaître vos noms je vous prie?" demanda-t-il aux arrancars

"Coyote Starrk, mais appelez moi Starrk"

"Lilynette Gingerback"

_Pendant ce temps à la guilde_

le maitre était descendu une fois qu'il eut fini avec la paperasse causée par les dégats provoqués par sa guilde lors des missions. il se dirgea vers le bar

"Oh maîitre, vous avez fini" demanda Mirajane en souriant.

"Oui, pour l' attendant qu'il y ait de nouvelles destructions" soupira Makarof en pensant à un certain chasseur de dargon.

"où sont passsés Starrk et Lilynette?"demanda Makarof, remarquant l'abscence des edux nouveaux membres de sa guilde.

"Il sont partis en mission il y à peu près 30 minutes."lui répondit la barmaid

"leur première mission, je vois et elle consiste en quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?" demanda Makarof ravi de voir quele duo d'Arrancars avaient enfin pris une mission après 3 jours à n'avoir rien fait.

"je crois qu'il faut protéger un train où quelque chose du genre" lui répondit Mirajane en sortant l'affiche de mission prise par Starrk et en la donnant au maître.

Makarof prit l'affiche et la regarda.

"j'espère qu'ils réussiront avec brio" annonca-t-il tandis que lui et Mirajane esquissèrent un sourire.

"en ne détruisant rien, de préference." marmonna-t-il en repensant, encore une fois, à certains membres de sa guilde.

"Vous avez dit quelque chose maître"demanda innocement la barmaid

"non, rien d'important"

_Retour à la gare_.

"James" appela Ogras

"Oui, Monsieur", répondit le majordome

"Conduisez les à la cargaison qu'ils doivent surveiller et expliquez leur de quoi il s'agit je vous laisse je retourne dans le train"Ordonna Ogras

"Tout de suite, Monsieur" répondit simplement le majordome

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre." demanda le majordome en entrant de le wagon de marchandises.

Starrk et Lilynette le suivirent judqu'à un ensemble de caisse avec une avec un symbole de serpent peint dessus. Le majordome ouvrit une de ces caisses et sortit un lingot d'or

"Vous allez devoir transporter une partie de la fortune de monsieur jusqu'à Crocus, une fois cela fait nous vous paierons." déclara le majordome aux Arrancars présents devant lui.

Sur ces mots il sortit du wagon, laissant Starrk et Lilynette seuls à l'intérieur

Starrk commença à s'allonger sur le sol

"Ah Non Starrk! Tu vas pas commencer à dormir!" Cria Lilynette, enervée par l'attitude de son partenaire

"Réveille moi si on est attaqué. Moi je fais une sieste." déclara Starrk.

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Lilynette qui se retenait de sauter sur son partenaire. Après 5 minutes de fulmination, Lilynette déclara finalement : "Très bien! Fais ce que tu veux mais te plains pas si le réveil est violent!"

Sur ces mots Starrk s'endormit tandis que Lilynette était perchée sur l'une des caisses que tous 2 devaient surveiller. 30 minutes plus tard, entendant des bruits de pas Lilynette activa son pesquisa et repéra 6 personnes qui avançaient dans leur direction par les toits, en plus de leur âme était impregnée de magie, face à cette découverte elle réveilla Starrk en lui sautant dessus depuis la caisse où elle était.

Starrk eut le souffle coupé et toussa plusieurs fois avant de regarder sa fraccion de manière légérment contrarié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a"demanda-t-il à sa fraccion avec un air irrité

"Des gens se dirigent vers nous et ce sont tous des mages. T'es au courant qu'on est en mission quand même?" lui demanda Lilynette

"à ton avis?" répliqua sarcastiquement Starrk.

Sur ces mots Starrk se leva et utilisa à son tour le pesquisa, il repéra effectivement 6 âmes en plus de celle de Lilynette, elle étaient toutes dans ce wagon.

"Montrez vous, je sais que vous êtes là" déclara Starrk

D'un coup 6 persones surgirent de divers endroit du wagon, 2 sortirent du plafond , 2 autres d'une caisse et les deux dernières des murs: ils portaient tous des costards cravates et étaient armés d'armes blanches.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers Starrk il était plus grand que les autres et avait aux mains des couteaux à lame recourbée.

"Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait qu'on va avoir à se battre, j'espère au moins que ce sera divertissant." déclara-t-il avec un sourire arrogant tandis que derrière les autres ricanaient.

"TU VAS VOIR TA TRONCHE" Hurla Lilynette en se jetant sur l'inconnu, Cependant elle se fit encore une fois attraper en plein vol par Starrk

"LACHE-MOI STARRK, TU VAS QUAND MÊME PASS RIEN FAIRE APR7S T'ÊTRE FAIT INSULTER DE LA SORTE?" demanda Lilynette d'une voix forte.

"Ferme La un peu tu veux, j'ai pas l'intention de rien faire je vais juste en finir vite parce que sinon je trouve ca chiant" rétorqua Starrk à sa partenaire.

Suite à cette dispute celui qui était visiblement le chef éclata de rire : "vous entendez ça les gars, ce mec pense en finir rapidement avec nous, Hilarant Non?"

les autres commencèrent à rire quand soudain Starrk disparut et arriva derrière eux tandis qu'ils sentirent une douleur au niveau de la nuque et s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup.

Une fois que les deux Arrancars eut attaché le groupe de pilleurs Starrk retourna à sa sieste tandis que Lilynette ne quittait pas des yeux le groupe asssomé prête à les cogner au moindre problème. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre et ils finirent par arriver à Hargeon en fin de journée.

Leur client était ravi de voir que sa cargaison n'était pas endommagé. Quand on connaissait la réputaion de Fairy Tail on pouvait légitimement s'y attendre. Une fois qu'ils eurent confiés la bande qu'ils avaient neutralisés et qu'ils reçurent leur paiement Starrk et Lilynette repartirent pour prendre le prochain train.

"Alors Starrk, tu trouves ça comment?" demanda Lilynette

"Je pense que c'est peut-être un peu mieux que le Hueco Mundo"

"Comment ça peut-être? Évidemment que c'est mieux, on a ce que l'on désirait dans ce monde et qu'on a jamais vraiment eu au Hueco Mundo: des compagnons." s'exclama Lilynette, enérvée par l'attitude de son partenaire

"Si tu le dis" répondit Starrk avant de commencer à dorrmir

Il fut réveillé par Lilynette, ils avaient passé la nuit dans le train ét il était à peu près 10 heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent à Magnolia. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction ils remarquèrent que de la foudre frappait n endroit en ville ce qui était complètement impossible compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage.

Intrigués Starrk et Lilynette se dirigèrent vers là ou la foudre frappait. Quand ils furent arrivés ils contastèrent ce qu'il se passait. Gajeel, un des membres de la Guilde qui était arrivé peu de temps avant lui était en train de se faire attaquer par un mage que ni Lilynette ni Starrk n'avaient vu: il était plus grand avait des sortes d'écouteur avec des piques, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et des cheveux blonds en épi et visiblement c'était mui qui attaquait Gajeel. À coté d'eux Starrk remarqua le Trio des Shadowgears, composé de Levy Jet et Droy qui regardaient, effrayés, le mage blond attaquer Gajeel.

"CA T'AMUSE DE NOUS FAIRE PASSER POUR DES FAIBLES" Hurla le blondinet avant d'envoyer une nouvelle décharge à Gajeel.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer une nouvelle décharge Starrk utilisa le Sonido pour s'interposer entre Gajeel et l'autre mage.

"Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit" demanda Starrk

"Starrk!?" s'exclamèrent les 3 autres mages en même temps surpris par la vitesse à laquelle L'Ancien Espada était arrivé

"T'es qui toi?! Dégage!" hurla l'inconnu en le regardant avec un air féroce.

"Ouais ca ne te concerne pas" ajouta Gajeel

"Coyote Starrk, récemment membre de Fairy toi tu es?" répondit l'Arrancar.

"Alors le vieux a encore recruté un faible de plus dans la guilde" déclara l'inconnu en regardant Starrk et Lilynette avec un sourire arrogant. "Je suis Luxus Draer le petit fils de Makarof et futur maître de la guilde, maintenant écarte toi ou c'est toi que j'attaque."

"Non et pourquoi attaques-tu les membres de ta guilde?" demanda Starrk

Luxus se mit à rire comme un dément et répondit: "Quand je serais maître de Fairy Tail il fera partie de ceux qui n'auront plus leur place. Maintenant dégage ou je m'occupe de toi en premier"

"Fais ce qu'il te dit Starrk sinon il va t'écraser!" s'exclama Droy

"Encore une fois Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un camarade sans défense." répondit Starrk qui commençait à être énervé par l'Attitude du mage devant lui

"Très bien,tu l'auras voulu" déclara Luxus,

Surr ces mots un éclair frappa l'endroit où se trouvait Starrk soulevant un nuage de poussière, plusieurs autres éclairs arrivèrent à la site.

"Arrête Luxus Tu vas le tuer!" S'exclama Levy

"Ce faible n'a que ce qu'il mérite, il m'a defié il en paye le prix" Déclara Luxus avec un sourire arrogant

"Vous en faites pas, c'est pas une attaque pareille qui pourrait ne serait-ce que blesser ce crétin." déclara Lilynette aux mages présents qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Et effectivement elle avait raison quand la poussière soulevée par les attaques de Luxus se dissipèrent, Starrk n'avait absolument rien, pas la moindre égratignure. Jet, Droy, Levy et Gajeel étaient sans voix: Starrk s'était pris de plein fouet plusieurs attaques de Luxus et ca ne lui avait absolument rien fait, même ces vêtements étaient intacts. Luxus quant à lui bien qu'assez surpris souriait.

"C'est bon j'arrête là." déclara-t-il; "Et toi" ajouta-t-il "Prends pas la grosse tête juste parce que t'es indemne, la prochaine fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je t'écrase comme un insecte"Sur ces mots il se volatilisa littéralement en un éclair

"C'est plutôt toi qui devrait pas prendre la grosse tête! Starrk n'a même pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour arrêter tes petites décharges" S'exclama Lilynette.

"C'est bon Lilynette arrête s'il te plaît" demanda Starrk

"Tu vas quand même pas te laisser parler comme ça par cette batterie sur pattes?!" s'exclama Lilynette, enervée par le comportement de son partenaire

"T'es Chiante, je te démande d'arrêter de parler à ma place" répliqua Starrk

"TU VAS VOIR TA TRONCHE, DORMEUR À LA NOIX" Hurla Lilynette

et tandis que le duo se disputait encore une fois les autres sortirent d'un coup de leur stupeur liée à ce qu'il venait de se passer et pensèrent tous en coeur avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts:

"J'Hallucine! Il est super fort en fait!"

"non seulement parer les éclairs de Luxus ne lui requiert aucun effort visible mais en plus là on dirait qu'il n'utilise que très peu de sa puissance, C'est qui ce type?" pensa Gajeel.

Finalement le duo Starrk-Lilynette arrêterent leur dispute et se dirigèrent vers la guilde avec Gajeel, Levy Jet et Droy et derrière eux, en marchant ils remarquèrent que les habitants s'affairaient pour préparer une sorte d'événement. Intrigué Starrk demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ville"

"C'est la fête des moissons,La guilde y participera avec une parade" expliqua Levy

5 minutes plus tard ils étaient devant l'entrée de la guilde et alors qu'ils entraient Starrk remarqua plusieurs nouveaux visages: Une femme avec des cheveux rouges et en armure une autre avec des cheveux blonds, un homme avec une écharpe blanche et des cheveux roses et un autre avec des cheveux noirs et torse nu. Mais le plus étrange c'était sans conteste le chat bleu volant.

"Ah Starrk et Lilynette vous êtes rentré de mission." déclara Makarof en souriant

"eh le vieux, c'est les deux nouvelles recrues dont tu nous a parlé" demanda le type aux cheveux roses

"Oui Natsu, c'est bien eux, voici Coyote Starrk et Lilynette Gingerback."

**Et je m'arrête ici je sais j'aurais pu faire plus long, mais bon comme je l'ai dit la longueur des chapitres sera très irrégulière de même que leur publication**


End file.
